First Love Did Not Bloom
by Kusanagi Laevateinn
Summary: It's always a girl's dream to have her first love bloom. But maybe... just maybe, it is not Aoi's fate for it to bloom. One-sided!AoixKyousuke. (an KyousukexOC is present, but it is just for filling the void. Nothing much.) Requested by Shiranai Atsune.


**Eh, so... Shiranai Atsune requested this one. I'm not sure if this is to her satisfaction, but I tried. Trust me, I've never written an Aoi-centric fic, much less KyouAoi.** **By the way, ANGST ANGST ANGST EVERYWHERE.**

**So yeah, uh... I don't own INAZUMA ELEVEN GO in any way at all!**

**Hope you all enjoy! Especially Shiranai Atsune-san.**

* * *

"Nee, Aoi-chan!" called a five-year old Tsurugi. They were playing in the park together, hands entwined.

"Unn, Tsurugi-kun?"

"I'm really happy!"

Aoi paused, surprised. A moment later, "...Me too!" Aoi said as she smiled brightly

They were friends for as long as they remember. However, due to a certain incident, Aoi was forced to move out of town with her parents. As much as she hates to leave Tsurugi... it has to be done.

"I'm sorry, Kyou-kun..." Aoi said at the day she had to leave. Tsurugi was upset; that much you should not doubt. However, Aoi felt much more sadder than that. Perhaps it was because she had feelings for the (insensitive) boy.

"Bye, Aoi..." Tsurugi said, holding back his tear. He couldn't cry. Not now, not ever.

"Bye bye."

Sorano Family's car's engine started up as Aoi's mother waved at Tsurugi's mother.

"Tsurugi-san, I hope we meet again!" said Aoi's mother to Tsurugi's mother.

"Good bye, be careful!"

* * *

**_Years later, Raimon High_**  
It's been years since Aoi moved out. Since then she always felt longing for the navy blue haired boy she loved so much. She's convinced that the boy also felt the same. Which was why, when she went back to Inazuma Town, her first objective was to find her 'Kyou-kun'... even if that may be impossible.

"Mom, I'm going!" Aoi said as she walked out of her house. Her mother replied with a loud, cheerful "Becareful!" from the kitchen inside the house. Aoi smiled and ran towards her new school, Raimon High School. She's now a second grade high school student.

"...I wonder if I'd ever meet Kyou-kun again?"

* * *

**_Class 2-3_**  
"Stand! Bow!" said the class leader when the teacher came inside the classroom. "Sit!" the class leader commanded once again, as the other students sat down.

"Alright... students, today we have a new student!" said the teacher. Tsurugi Kyousuke was sitting on the back row, but his interests are somewhat piqued by this news. A new student... that's rare.

"Please welcome her." the teacher said as Aoi walked inside the room. She looked nervous, but happy nonetheless.

"I'm Sorano Aoi! Nice to meet you all!" she said. However, when Tsurugi's and her eyes met, they both muffled a shout and scream, respectively. Aoi was blushing red and grinning uncontrollably, whilst Tsurugi looked... indifferent. Perhaps there are a tint of happiness, but he did not give away anything.

Thus, ends her chase... looking for her eloved Kyou-kun.

"Sorano, you may sit beside Matsukaze." the teacher said. Aoi nodded. "It's fine... Tsurugi's just a few desks away." she thought, still smiling.

* * *

**_Lunch Break_**  
"Kyou-kun!" She called lovingly, as if they're lovers... which is somewhat creepy, in its own way. Tsurugi just nodded at her, saying, "Aoi."

"I missed you so much!" Aoi was about to hug him, but Tsurugi subtly moved away; a gesture that Aoi didn't miss.

"Tsurugi's really cold..." she thought sorrowfully. "It's to be expected. I left him..."

"Aoi? What's wrong?" Tsurugi asked, worry somewhat visible on his voice. Aoi was snapped out of her reverie. "A-ah, I'm fine, Kyou-kun." she replied quickly. Tsurugi nodded, and the two catch up at the things they both have missed.

* * *

_**After school**_  
"I wonder... would Kyou-kun accepts if I confessed?" she thought. "W-what am I thinking? O-of course he would... right...? He said that he likes me... tons of times when we were kids..." Aoi sighed deeply. "I guess all I could do now is confess and see how it would turn out."

* * *

**_Raimon High Entrance_**  
She saw the familiar figure of Tsurugi, and happily-nervously, she called over.

"Kyou-kun-!" ...However, when Tsurugi turned around, he also uncovered someone beside him. A girl, a pretty girl, to be exact.

"Aoi." he said.  
"Hm? Kyou-chan, who's that?" the female beside him asked. She has silky long hair and pretty, bright eyes. She looks kind, also.

"She's my childhood friend, Sorano Aoi." Tsurugi replied, albeit unwillingly.

Aoi was frozen in place. Who was this girl? She calls Tsurugi 'Kyou-chan', a nickname that even young Tsurugi forbid her to use, easily...

"A-u-um... Kyou-Tsurugi... who's that...?" Aoi stuttered, holding back her tears.

"She's Saika," Tsurugi said, and then he added with a low voice, "...My girlfriend."

_Crack._

Aoi's world was torn into pieces. If there was anyone she'd do anything for, it'd be Tsurugi. Yet, he went and got himself a girlfriend, even though she believes in him that he would wait for her.

She could not bear it any longer, she kew she was being selfish, but all she wants was Tsurugi.

And now he looked really happy, hands entwined with another girl. She'd imagined that it would be her beside him, smiling with him, teasing, and even kissing, but that wont be real any time soon.

Tsurugi was happy with another girl on his arms... however Aoi wished that it was her.

"C-congrats..." Aoi said. She then quickly ran away, leaving a surprised Tsurugi.

It was all over now, her chase for him,...

...and her love for him, as well.

**_~fin._**

* * *

**R&R probably?**


End file.
